


beautiful.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey had never thought of a man as beautiful before.or: Rey's perspective on what is beautiful shifts after meeting Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries for 100-word stories are hard.
> 
> day 7, drabble 7.
> 
> Prompt 007 - beauty.

Rey had never thought of a man as beautiful before. Beautiful was a word reserved for colorful sunsets or the sight of a mother holding their newborn child. It wasn't something meant as a descriptor for a man. But then she met Ben. All she could think of was how beautiful he was. And it wasn't just beauty on the outside, though he was gorgeous, but on the inside. Ben had a beautiful soul, one she quickly realized she understood and fit perfectly with. Every time Ben calls her beautiful, all Rey can think about is how he is too.


End file.
